Videogame AllStars and Others Competition
by Soliddude1175
Summary: A new competition has arrived on TV. Ten videogame characters from seperate series will be going up against OC's. However, those Oc's are yours! Similar to The Sole Smasher Series, these competitors will compete in challenges for immunity, then have to avoid elimination by none other than the viewers. So let's get this show on the road. APPS CLOSED. THANKS FOR THE OCS.
1. Introduction

_Another story! This is going to be another great one. Now, you might be worried that all these stories may be an overload on me. Well, don't worry about that. It's called moderation. Anyway, let's begin._

_Note: This is set before The Sole Smasher Competition Season 1_

* * *

Master Hand was inside the deserted smash mansion. There was still a ways to go before the fourth Smash Bros game was to be released. Until then, there was nothing he could do.

Thunder boomed from outside. There was indeed a storm outside, and Master Hand was bored, with nobody to talk too. So, he decided to turn on the tv and see if there was anything interesting on.

"Everyone is on tv except for me." Master Hand sighed, flicking through the channels. However, he stopped when he found a show with flashing lights.

"Hello! And welcome to The Videogame AllStars and Others Competition! The newest show where some of your popular and unpopular videogame characters go against characters created by none other than you!" Said a host wearing a blue vest and a mustache.

"Characters created by us?" Master Hand muttered to himself.

"Just send all your bio to us and we'll bring them over to see if they have what it takes to survive crazy challenges and to avoid being voted out by none other than our viewers!"

"This is something I should try." Master Hand grinned, going over to a phone, preparing to send over his OC.

"To participate, we need the following...

**Name**

**Age**

**Height**

**Weight (optional)**

**Gender**

**Normal Clothes**

**Swimming Clothes**

**Sleeping Clothes**

**Personality**

**Who you would best be friends with**

**Love interest (optional (give details))**

**Slight background history (optional)**

**Noticable Features**

**Good Luck Charms (optional)**

**Anything Else That You May Find Inportant**

So don't wait! Leave a review today!" The man finished up.

"Then let's do this." Master Hand smiled, dialing the number.

* * *

_And that's the beginning. So, please send your OC if you wish to be involved. And if there aren't enough, then I'll just use my OC's. I'll try my best to fit in everyone. And if you want to submit more than one OC, go right ahead. Hopefully, I'll be able to start this thing soon. Just please leave a review, my loyal fans. Until next time._


	2. The videogame contestants

_Thank you to the three who reviewed. Your characters have been selected to participate in the game. But first, who are the others who are competing? Well, this chapter should give you all the answers. So, let's go._

_Notice: All of the videogame contestants have their age altered so that it's between 14-17. Some of their personalitys are also altered._

* * *

"And welcome, to The Videogame AllStars and Others Competition! I'm your host, Nick Straus, and we are almost ready to go!" The host, identified to be Nick said.

"Before we introduce our OC's, we have some very inportant business to do. The videogame characters. Let's get right to it!" Flashing lights from all over the room started flashing as Nick turned towards a revolving door.

"Our first contestant, is none other than the speedy, cocky pilot himself. It's Falco Lombari everyone!" A door opened to reveal the blue Star Fox pilot. He wore a leather grey jacket and black shoes. However, instead of being happy, he seemed shocked.

"What the hell!? What is this place? Am I still in Corneria?" He asked to everyone in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell the viewers, the videogame contestants have no idea that they were excepted for this game show." Nick smiled.

**Name: Falco Lombardi**

**Series: Star Fox 64**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

"How you doing Falco?" Nick asked the pilot.

"Who are you? What is this place?" Falco asked.

"Think of it as a retreat from all your troubles. It's the same with twenty others. And you're lucky. You get to watch everyone elses reaction when they walk through that door!" Laughs could be heard throughout the building, so Falco joined in.

"Ok, I was supposed to pilot Fox's arwing for a fight against Star Wolf, but I can stick around for this instead." Falco chuckled.

"Alright! Our second contestant is a tough one to cooperate with if you get on her bad side, it's Amy Rose!" The door opened to reveal the pink hedgehog running out, but then tripping over her heels. She wore a pink skirt and red heals. She got up and looked around.

"What is this place?" She mumured to herself.

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Series: Sonic Advanced**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

"Welcome Amy. May I ask, why were you running when you entered?"

"Because I was chasing Sonic down a long hallway, and I ended up here." Amy calmly answered.

"You were chasing someone? How old are you?" Falco asked.

"14."

"See, now that's too young to be chasing after somebody. Grow up, will you."

"Why you!" Amy screamed, fire surrounding her.

"What the? Where did that come from?" Falco asked, a little terrified.

"Sorry, that was special effects. Our next contestant is not commonly known. Please welcome Luma!" The door opened to reveal a very confused star sprite.

"This is where the rainbow comes to an end? Where's my pot of gold?" Luma asked.

**Name: Luma Sprite**

**Series: Super Mario Galaxy**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

"Another 14 year old?" Falco muttered, looking up at the description.

"Welcome Luma! How does it feel to be here?"

"I don't really know. I'm not so sure what this even is." Luma answered.

"It's a game show where you get to enjoy yourself with twenty other teenagers as you compete for money." Nick replied.

"Oh, ok! I can't wait to have fun!" Luma cheered.

"Our next contestant is not from Nintendo, but is well known everywhere, please welcome Mei Ling!" The door opened to reveal the agent walk in and look around. She looked a little surprised, but not too shocked. She wore a black navy vest and black sweatpants.

**Name: Mei Ling**

**Series: Metal Gear**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

"Now this is what I'm talking about." Falco grinned.

"Mei Ling. It's so good to have you here!"

"I don't know what this is, but it must not be for me." Mei Ling said.

"Actually, you have been chosen to participate in this game show because of your ability to be randomly chosen. And by the way, could you please not say any chinese proverbs? We don't want the audience to get confused."

"I don't think proverbs get people confused."

"I don't think I care about your opinion. You'll just be missing out on a chance for two million dollars!" Nick pointed to a giant check on the screen, which caused the audience to applaud.

"Two million, you say? Well, I think I could stick around for a little bit." Mei Ling smiled.

"Alright! Our next contestant is an evil clone of an awesome hero. It's Dark Link everyone!" The door opened to reveal the shadowy creature known as Dark Link. He looked around for a moment before walking straight up to Nick.

**Name: Dark Link**

**Series: The Legend of Zelda**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

"What is this crap? I don't know how I got here or why I got here, but I better be brought back now before someone gets hurt!" He snarled.

"Seems like someone got the wrong end of the random teleportation!" Nick laughed, which everyone else laughed.

"Why is everyone laughing? That wasn't even funny." Mei Ling muttered.

"I'm not joking man. You bring me back now or I'm going to kill you. Simple as that." He continued to snarl.

"Look, just wait and see the rest of the competition. When you do, you can decide if you want to stay, or be chicken!" Nick laughed, which everyone else laughed.

"Are you kidding me?" Mei Link sighed.

"Fine." Dark Link muttered before walking in between Falco and Luma.

"Our next competitor really knows how to fight. Literally, she comes from a fighting game. It's Kitana everyone!" The door opened to reveal a women who looked both shocked and confused. She wore blue boots that raised above her knees, and a silk blue shirt that covered everything else except the remainder of her legs. She was also wearing arm pads. Falco and Dark Link couldn't help but stare, Mei Ling muttered something under her breath, and Luma was confused.

"Am I missing something?" Luma asked.

**Name: Princess Kitana**

**Series: Mortal Kombat**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

"It is good to see you princess." Nick bowed.

"Good. This is the respect I deserve." Kitana replied. She walked over in between Mei Ling and Amy.

"Well, that was relatively short. Up next, we have a person from a place of magic. Please welcome Thancred!" The door opened to reveal a man who looked around for a moment before walking over to Nick. He wore grey sandels and was wearing a black shirt and white pants. His hair was snow white.

**Name: Thancred Hyu**

**Series: Final Fantasy XIV**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

"What is all of this? I really shouldn't be here." Thancred asked Nick.

"You're here for game show business. It'll be a nice time, if you give it a chance. Unlike someone over here." Nick looked at Dark Link.

"Sure, I might as well try to win the money. I've got time. Let's do it." Thancred smiled.

"Great! Up next, she's a hotheaded girl with nothing to do but capture monkeys. It's Yumi!" The door opened to reveal a girl holding onto a blue bunny backpack. Falco couldn't help but laugh to himself. She wore a pink shirt with a zipper going down the middle. She had on a white skirt with ruffles and was wearing black short shorts underneath. Her backpack looked like it was holding a lot of items inside.

**Name: Yumi Sayaka**

**Series: Ape Escape 3**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

"Hello there Yumi." Nick smiled.

"Where am I? Dinner's in one hour." Yumi asked.

"You're on a game show. Your goal is to win and then you get two million dollars. Make sense?" Nick responded.

"I think so. How long will this last?"

"I'll get to that when everyone arrives." Yumi stood next to Luma.

"Up next, it's one of Yumi's worst enemies, it's Diddy Kong!" The door opened to reveal a monkey eating a banana. He looked up and looked around in confusion. He was wearing a hat that supported Nintendo.

**Name: Diddy Kong**

**Series: Donkey Kong Country**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

"Hi Diddy Kong!" Nick waved.

"Do I know you?" Diddy Kong asked, finishing his banana.

"AHHHH! A MONKEY!" Yumi screamed, grabbing a net out of her backpack and started running towards Diddy.

"Oh no! Not a net!" Diddy Kong screamed, running away.

Much later, both came back, worn out from running for such a long period of time.

"I guess I'll try later." Yumi sighed.

"No you won't. I'm too good for people chasing me." Diddy also sighed.

"Our final videogame contestant, is one few people know of. And her name is Okuni!"

"Who?" Dark Link asked in confusion. The door opened to reveal a smiling girl. She looked like she was from the anime, and she looked around confused. She was a brunette, who was wearing a red and silver dress.

**Name: Okuni Tatsuki**

**Series: Pokemon Conquest**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

"It is an honor to be wherever it is I am at." Okuni said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but what's Pokemon Conquest?" Dark Link asked.

"You've never heard of it. It's this thing where-." She stopped herself when she noticed Thancred.

"Why hello there." She smiled, walking over to him.

"Uh." Thancred wondered, a little confused. "Is this normal for you?"

"Well, yes. I've always wanted to find the perfect man, but never have. Will you go out with me?" She asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I can't."

"Awwwww. But then what will I do until I find the right man?" Okuni said, a little depressed.

"And they're they are folks! Your ten videogame characters! Next time, we will introduce the remainder of the group, which are none other than OC's. So please continue to submit them, and they will join the game without a doubt. I'm Nick Straus, the awesomest host ever, and I'm signing out." The camera turned to show the ten contestants again.

* * *

_There's your ten. Please review, and if we don't have enough, then I'll have to submit my own OC's. We currently have four. So, until next time._


	3. The newcomers arrive

_It's the moment of truth. This is the chapter that will reveal the full cast, including the OC's. So, without further hesitation, we begin now._

_Notice: Nick Straus is not my real name. It's another one of my OC's._

* * *

**Name: Falco Lombardi**

**Series: Star Fox 64**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

_"I didn't come here to lose. Actually, I never planned on coming here at all." Falco_

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Series: Sonic Advanced**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

_"I hope Sonic's watching me. Cheering me on back home." Amy_

**Name: Luma Sprite**

**Series: Super Mario Galaxy**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

_"Mama sure would be proud of me if she was here. But, she's up above, nowhere to be seen by humans again." Luma_

**Name: Mei Ling**

**Series: Metal Gear**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

_"Being part of a secret organization, and being the captain of a naval vessel, I think I can handle this." Mei Ling_

**Name: Dark Link**

**Series: The Legend of Zelda**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

_"I don't even know why I'm here. Maybe it's just because of the money." Dark Link_

**Name: Princess Kitana**

**Series: Mortal Kombat**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I must not lose. To lose would be to cast a bad omen on my family and those I love." Kitana_

**Name: Thancred Hyu**

**Series: Final Fantasy XIV**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

_"It is an honer just to be here. I look forward to the wonderful time I may have." Thancred_

**Name: Yumi Sayaka**

**Series: Ape Escape 3**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

_"This is going to be some much fun! Wait until Kei here's about this." Yumi_

**Name: Diddy Kong**

**Series: Donkey Kong Country**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

_"You know, all I can really think about is eating a delicious and ripe banana." Diddy_

**Name: Okuni Tatsuki**

**Series: Pokemon Conquest**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I really hope that someone will go out with me soon." Okuni_

* * *

"And welcome back, to The Videogame AllStars and Others Competition! I'm your host, Nick Straus, and before the commercial break, we met our ten videogame representitives. But now, it's time to reveal those who have been excepted to this competition. So, let's get started!" The audience roared in approval.

"They know they're about to meet us, right?" Mei Ling asked.

"Of course they do! Otherwise, they wouldn't have shown up, right?"

"Just got to get throught these contestants, and then I'm out of here." Dark Link muttered.

"It's time to introduce the first. She was the first OC excepted into the competition, and she sure seems like she would be hard to get along with, it's none other than Shadoux everyone!" The door opened to reveal...nobody?

"What the? Where is she?" Nick muttered, walking over to the door.

"BOOOO!" A girl popped out from out of nowhere.

"AUGH!" Nick screamed, falling into a convienetely placed water tank. Everyone laughed.

"Good one, uh. What was your name again?" Diddy asked.

"The names Shadoux (Shadow)." The girl answered. She was wearing a black, sleevless halter top with a high collar, a leather choker, and a pair of black and grey lensed goggles atop her head. She also was wearing black ripped skinney jeans, knee high lace up black boots with purple laces, black finger-less gloves, and a black cloth tied around her right bicept and another around her left leg. Her eye was the color purple, but one couldn't be seen. Instantly, Kitana was impressed.

**Name: Shadoux Ashe**

**Owner: CasXIII**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

"My, you have a way with the way you look. What do you do for a living?" Kitana asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Shadoux answered without much emotion. She looked over and noticed Dark Link. He was smiling. For some reason, she was hoping that this was a good thing.

"Well." Nick started, walking over to her. "That was quite the entrance."

"Whatever." Shadoux sighed, standing in between Dark Link and Falco.

"Fine. Our next contestant should be a little better to deal with. Our next contestant is none other than Sori!" The door opened to reveal a boy with anguish in his eyes. He walked over to them. He was wearing a red shirt with a firebolt going down the middle, grey jeans, and red tennis shoes. He seemed to have fire in his eyes.

**Name: Sori Martel**

**Owner: KnightofBlaze15**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

"When the screen says the word owner, it makes me feel uncomfortable." Sori sighed.

"Why do you not have as much design compared to Shadoux?" Falco asked.

"Why do you care so much? You want to know why I'm different bird?" Sori turned towards one of the lights and shot what appeared to be a firebolt at it. The light exploded in shards of glass.

"Now do you know? I'm a freaking demongod!" Sori took a deep breath and stood next to Amy and Luma.

"No need to get sassy with me." Falco muttered.

"So Sori, is it true that you-?" Nick started.

"You say another word and I can get into quite the nasty argument." Sori grumbled. He turned and saw Dark Link. He wasn't looking at him, so he sighed.

"I'm starting to regret this show. Up next, we have a hopefully sane person here."

"What did you just say?" Sori and Shadoux asked at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. Our next contestant is Ricky!" The door opened to reveal a man with a smile. Nick sighed at this. He was wearing a red shirt and jeans that cut at the knees. He was also wearing a brown cap. One of his eyes was being covered by his hair, much like Shadoux.

**Name: Ricky Smith**

**Owner: Giantshark1829**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

"Hey everybody! Who here likes basketball?" Ricky asked.

"I don't mind it. I just don't really like the concept of it." Diddy answered.

"Well, none the less, I'm good, and I want to challenge somebody. Who's up?"

"Trust me, nobody wants to play basketball." Mei Ling answered.

"Are you just upset about your poor vision?" Luma asked.

"I don't like talking about that. I should have been a pilot." Mei Ling sighed.

"You don't look like the kind of guys I'm used to hanging out with. What is your favorite element?" Shadoux asked.

"Well, I guess the game is my element." Ricky replied. Some of the audience laughed.

"I wasn't joking. What are your favorites, and who taught you to appreciate them? Mine are water and ice."

"What? I'm sorry, but I don't have any favorite elements."

"Well then, I guess you're not like me."

"What's that supposed to mean? You're the abnormal one here, you emo looking-!"

He didn't even get to finish the sentence as he was grabbed and raised from the ground by his throat.

"Don't you dare, call me that again!" She snarled.

"Shadoux, let him go." Thancred warned. Shadoux looked over her shoulder and sighed, letting go of Ricky.

"I'm sorry. I guess I let my temper get the better of me again." She sighed.

"It happens to me all the time." Dark Link smiled. She smiled back.

"If we're done with all of the drama, we have a show to do. Our next contestant is a cheerfully little one. It's Ashley!" The door opened to reveal a smiling girl with brunette hair. She was wearing a pink shirt that was showing off her belly, and blue jeans. She was also wearing blue tennis shoes.

**Name: Ashley Myers**

**Owner: Giantshark1829**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

"Wait, so the same guy brought me and her here?" Ricky asked.

"It seems so. It's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, and it will be nice when you're out of here." Sori smiled.

"What do you mean by that?" Ashley asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I obviously mean that you're going to get eliminated. What else would it mean?" He grinned. Ashley walked up to him and slapped him.

"Ow. Look, I'm sorry. I'm normally very good with newcomers, so please forgive me." He sighed.

"Apology accepted." She smiled again.

"Alright. Our next contestant is different from the others. And I mean in a good way different. Please welcome Natalia!" The door opened to show a girl who was holding both of her hands together. She looked nervous as she walked towards the crew. She was wearing a denim skirt with a black t-shirt. She was also wearing white tennis shoes and braclets.

**Name: Natalia Bruno**

**Owner: CyanoticNightmare**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

"It's good to meet you Natalia." Nick smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Natalia replied. She still looked nervous as she faced the other fourteen.

"It's nice to meet you all as well." She replied.

"Same to you too." Sori smiled.

"Everything alright?" Diddy asked Natalia.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I'm a little nervous, that's all."

"Figures." Dark Link muttered. Natalia looked up and glared her eyes at him. However, she didn't say anything.

"Why do you have a german accent, you jew hating person?" Ricky asked.

"Excuse me? There's no reason why you can just think that just because I have a german accent, I hate jews. I respect all religions, races, homosexuality, and all that other stuff! If you want to pick a fight with me about it, go right ahead!" She screamed.

"Ok, at this point, nobody else made an OC, so we're just going to use our own." Nick said rather fast, trying to avoid a fight. "Introducing first, he's a man who works at a day care center, it's Cole!" The door opened to reveal a man with a smile. He was wearing a grey hat, black suit, and black pants and shoes.

**Name: Cole Ryde**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

"You look dressed for the occasion." Nick complemented.

"Thanks. First impressions always make a man known." Cole smiled. Nick laughed at this.

"He's allowed to make american puns, but I can't use chinese poverbs." Mei Ling muttered.

"Nice to meet you all." Cole greeted.

"You're a day care person?" Luma asked.

"Indeed I am. I work well with all children, despite their differences." Cole answered.

"You're a nice person." Luma smiled.

"Oh, but I'm not?" Ashley sighed.

"Up next, we have a fine girl who wants to be a model, and can probably do a fine job at being one. And her name is Lily!" The door opened to reveal a young girl with blond hair. She smiled, showing off her white teeth. She was wearing a brown button down t-shirt with the colar down. She was wearing skinny jeans and was wearing brown cowboy boots up just barely below her knees.

**Name: Lily Chelson**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

"Hello everyone. I'm hoping you look forward to my arrival in this game." She smiled, blowing a kiss to them. Shadoux, Kitana, Mei Ling, Ashley, and Sori all seemed disgusted by this. But they found that every other guy was now staring wide eyed at her, even Nick.

"I'm sure we will." Falco smiled.

"No doubt." Ricky sighed.

"Remind me, why are we staring at her again?" Luma asked Diddy Kong.

"No idea, but just look like you're part of the group." Diddy answered.

"Excuse me Nick, you can stop staring now." Lily told Nick. Almost instantly, he snapped out of his trance.

"Up next, we have a kindhearted guy who finds his happiness in lots of people. He can listen to them, and help out. He also works great with animals. It's Josh!" The door opened to reveal a man with black hair. He was wearing a red vest and brown jeans. He was also wearing brown shoes.

**Name: Josh Harris**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

"Hello there Josh." Nick greeted.

"It's an honor to meet you too." Josh also greeted, shaking Nick's hand.

"Hi there." Okuni said, walking up to Josh without even thinking.

"Why hello there. How are you?" He asked. His response was Okuni fainting.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Not at all. That's normally how she would act." Dark Link answered.

"Our next contestant is someone Cole probably has worked with. Just not with this particular person. It's Ben!" The door opened to reveal a smiling boy. He had blond hair and was wearing something you would wear as a school uniform.

**Name: Ben (Bennie) Gesten**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

"Why do you say I worked with someone like him before?" Cole asked.

"Because. Bennie here, is autistic." Nick answered dramatically. Everyone gasped.

"Don't worry though, he can still speak and walk fine. It's just that he may act like a little kid at times and may try to be annoying. Don'y let him. He's also a curious little fellow, so don't hesitate to invite him into conversations. Half the stuff you say won't even register in his brain." Nick explained.

"That's awfully rude of you." Ashley said to Nick before going over to Bennie.

"Hi there! I'm Bennie! But most people call me Ben for short!" Ben said louder than a normal person.

"Yep. You might as well kill him now before things get even worse for him." Dark Link shrugged.

"You know, this may be harsh to say, but I agree with you." Shadoux sighed. Dark Link turned to her and smiled, which made her blush.

"You poor thing. Being treated like trash. These other people should know better." Lily scolded to the others as she stood next to Ashley.

"I feel happy because I have friends!" Ben said happily.

"Anyway, our last new contestant is someone I actually owe a favor. So, my friend will be coming to participate. Our final contestant is named Nicki!" The door opened to show a girl texting on her phone.

"OMG. Like, no way is that possible girl. I so have to tweet this." Nicki kept saying. Dark Link made the gun symbol with his fingers and put it to his head.

**Name: Nicki Straus**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

"Nicki!" Nick sternly said.

"Oh, hey dad." Nicki replied.

"Dad!" Everyone replied shocked.

"Nicki! You said you weren't going to tell anyone that!" Nick said with rage.

"Who cares? At least I can finally go to this summer home you're always talking about." Nicki sighed.

"Well, I can always kick you off the show." Nick glared.

"I don't think you want to do that. Not unless you want me to tell mom about that af-."

"Ok Nicki, I apologize for any inconvinience and I will be happy to help you any way I can." Nick said rather quickly.

"That's what I thought." Nicki turned away, standing in between Amy and Ben. Ben looked at her.

"Are you a nice person?" Bennie asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course I am. I just want to make sure my way gets done when I want it done." Nicki turned back to her phone.

"And so, those are our OC's. Please stay tuned for next time, as we prepare to explain the rules, and we finally start the official drama. Good bye." The camera panned to show the full twenty characters.

* * *

_And there we go. This took a while to write. We only had five people, so the other five were my OC's. Next time, the drama unfolds. _

_And by the way, happy new year to everyone. From where I am at currently, it is 11:46 PM on December 31, 2013. Go out and enjoy yourself, wherever around the world you may be at. Enjoy the holidays, and don't forget to start studying for exams if you are in high school and college. I know I have to._

_Don't expect an update for anything tomorrow. Tomorrow is just my day off from everything, but you can still review for this. The apps are closed, and the main thing will begin next chapter. If your character was not what you wanted it to be, please let me know and I can change. Until next time._


	4. New roomates

**Name: Falco Lombardi**

**Series: Star Fox 64**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

_"I didn't come here to lose. Actually, I never planned on coming here at all." Falco_

**Name: Amy Rose**

**Series: Sonic Advanced**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

_"I hope Sonic's watching me. Cheering me on back home." Amy_

**Name: Luma Sprite**

**Series: Super Mario Galaxy**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

_"Mama sure would be proud of me if she was here. But, she's up above, nowhere to be seen by humans again." Luma_

**Name: Mei Ling**

**Series: Metal Gear**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Female**

_"Being part of a secret organization, and being the captain of a naval vessel, I think I can handle this." Mei Ling_

**Name: Dark Link**

**Series: The Legend of Zelda**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

_"I don't even know why I'm here. Maybe it's just because of the money." Dark Link_

**Name: Princess Kitana**

**Series: Mortal Kombat**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I must not lose. To lose would be to cast a bad omen on my family and those I love." Kitana_

**Name: Thancred Hyu**

**Series: Final Fantasy XIV**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

_"It is an honer just to be here. I look forward to the wonderful time I may have." Thancred_

**Name: Yumi Sayaka**

**Series: Ape Escape 3**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

_"This is going to be some much fun! Wait until Kei here's about this." Yumi_

**Name: Diddy Kong**

**Series: Donkey Kong Country**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

_"You know, all I can really think about is eating a delicious and ripe banana." Diddy_

**Name: Okuni Tatsuki**

**Series: Pokemon Conquest**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I really hope that someone will go out with me soon." Okuni_

**Name: Shadoux Ashe**

**Owner: CasXIII**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I'd really like to see my brothers get onto something like this." Shadoux_

**Name: Sori Martel**

**Owner: KnightofBlaze15**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

_"I'm doing this for you mom. Mark my words, I will win this." Sori_

**Name: Ricky Smith**

**Owner: Giantshark1829**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

_"I wonder how many basketball players have gotten onto game shows before." Ricky_

**Name: Ashley Myers**

**Owner: Giantshark1829**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

_"Let's just hope nothing bad happens." Ashley_

**Name: Natalia Bruno**

**Owner: CyanoticNightmare**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

_"I may be nervous around the guys, but I am one tough competitor." Natalia_

**Name: Cole Ryde**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

_"This can't be any harder than my normal job, can it?" Cole_

**Name: Lily Chelson**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

_"Nobody will see me coming. I may look good, but I'm here to win." Lily_

**Name: Josh Harris**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

_"If I can make friends quickly, then I'm sure to go far."_

**Name: Ben (Bennie) Gesten**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

_"Hi mom! Hi dad! Look, I'm on a game show!" Bennie_

**Name: Nicki Straus**

**Owner: Soliddude1175**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

_"I don't really need this show. All I'm here for is to mess around with my dad." Nicki_

* * *

"Hello! And welcome back to The Videogame AllStars and Others Competition!" Nick smiled. The twenty contestants were still standing in the exact spot they were at earlier.

"Now that we finally got all of this taken care of, it's time to get to the first challenge."

"First challenge? Already?" Sori asked.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to give you a slip of paper. Don't look at it. If you do, you will be punished. You can't let anyone else look at it either." As he was saying this, he was passing out slips of paper to everyone.

"Now, let's bring you into groups. Whoever you work with will be your partner for this weeks challenge. Videogame characters will be the one to choose their partners. Falco, you're up first." Nick turned to him.

"Well, I think I will choose Lily." He smiled. Lily sighed in disgust.

"Amy?"

"Lets go Nicki. She's someone I can chat with about personal stuff."

"Luma?"

"Can I pick Cole?" Luma asked.

"Of course you can. Mei Ling?"

"I'm going with Natalia. I'm not picking any guys to be my partner." Mei Ling said.

"Dark Link?"

"Hmmmm? I'm not quite sure. I guess Shadoux since we have a bit in common." Dark Link shrugged.

"Kitana?"

"Great. I was going to pick Shadoux. I guess Sori then." Kitana sighed.

"Thancred?"

"I pick Ricky." Thancred smiled.

"Yumi?"

"I'm picking Ben. I don't want him to be the last one picked."

"Diddy?"

Diddy Kong was about to say Josh, but then looked over and saw Okuni looking at Josh desperetely. Diddy sighed. "I guess Ashley." He shrugged.

"Yay! Thank you Diddy!" Okuni squealed, hugging him. Everyone looked at her strangely. Okuni realized this and put Diddy down, who quickly took in a gasp of air.

"I guess Josh is the only one left." She said, pretending that she didn't really care. Everyone kept looking at her.

"Alright then. I'm just going to give you guys a few moments to unpack your stuff. When you get into your rooms, you can look at what your paper says, and you can show it to your roomates."

"Where are we sleeping? And with who?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you're going to be sleeping with your partners." Nick smiled. Instantly, Diddy was slightly happy that he didn't choose Josh, despite the fact that their was Dixie in his life, Falco and Okuni were thrilled, and Mei Ling was pleased that she had picked Natalia as her partner.

"Now, before you leave, the challenge. You will be given jobs that you must complete. Depending on what's on your paper determines your job. If you can successfully complete your job, you get a point. If you don't, you recieve nothing. Only the groups with two points will be immune for the end of the week voting. One point per group is not enough. Ok, your rooms are on the second floor. Rooms 201-210. Enjoy."

* * *

**Room 201**

Falco and Lily entered the room to find a bedroom with two beds, a small kitchen, a bathroom with a toilet, bath, and shower, and a living room with a tv, table for eating (along with four chairs), and a couch that could change into a bed. There was also a counter that had the remote and a booklet about the hotel. There were doors for the bedroom, living room, and bathroom. The kitchen was in between both the living room and bedroom.

"Ok, first thing's first. I get this bed here, and you get the couch bed." Lily directed.

"You mean, in seperate rooms?" Falco asked.

"Exactly. You can never trust a guy. The last time I went to a high school party, three drunk guys tried to drag me into a bedroom. When I refused, they just tried to take off my bra right there. So, get in the room, and don't come in here unless we're leaving." Lily ordered. Falco sighed and left, wondering what high school parties were really like.

Lily started unpacking her stuff, and when she finished, she laid down on the bed. It was rather cozy. She looked over and saw her paper. She picked it up and unfolded it, wondering what job she got. Instead, she saw a number 10 on it.

"What's this supposed to mean?" She asked herself.

In the other room, Falco decided to test out the new bed. Basically, it was like laying on a rock. He sighed, and took out his paper from his pocket. He opened it to find a number 7 on it.

"What? Did Lily get something like this too?" He asked himself.

**Room 202**

Amy and Nicki entered the room to find the exact same thing as the room next to them. Amy got on the bed closest to the door while Nicki got on the other bed. Instantly, Nicki pulled out her phone.

"Damn it. No wifi." She growled. She threw it aside and laid her head down.

"Question Nicki. If you really like a guy, but he doesn't like you, how do you get him to like you?" Amy asked.

"Well, what have you done?" Nicki asked.

"I've helped him save the world from evil lots of times. I've journeyed with him throughout space, even to this love planet, which even then, it didn't go quite well for the two of us. I even started wearing this small skirt just for him. He doesn't even notice me." Amy sighed.

"Have you ever tried getting him drunk?" Nicki asked, looking at her paper to find a number 2 on it.

"Would that work?" Amy asked, looking at her paper to find a number 6 on it.

"It's always worth a shot. That's how my sister got her boyfriend."

**Room 203**

Luma and Cole entered their room to find, well, the same thing as every room. Just know that every room is pretty much the same. Cole started unpacking, but Luma was too energized and started bouncing everywhere.

"I can't wait to start the competition! It's going to be so much fun! I wonder what my job is!" Luma unfolded his paper to find a number 5 on it.

"We're number five! We're number five!"

"Calm down, please." Cole sighed, looking at his card. However, he was shocked to find a number 3 on his.

"What? We don't have the same number?" He asked in confusion.

"What?"

"You have number five, but I have number three. What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know. I was really hoping to do something exciting with you." Luma sadly said, a little down.

"Don't worry. We're still on the same team for now. And besides, we don't know what to expect. We just have to wait and see." Cole smiled.

"Wow, you're right." Luma also smiled.

**Room 204**

"Thanks for picking me to be your partner." Natalia smiled.

"It's no problem. I kinda figured we'd be sleeping with our partners anyway." Mei Ling smiled.

"Well, I call this bed." Natalia pointed. Mei Ling got onto the other bed and plug in her music and started listining to Calling to the Night.

"That's a really nice song. It come from your game?"

"Yes, it does. You know, I kinda expected the people participating in this to know that." Mei Ling laughed, unfolding her paper to find a number 10.

"A number ten? What's your card say?"

"Mines a number 6." Natalia read.

"That's odd. But, I guess we can't really tell what we're to expect until the challenge actually starts." Mei Ling said.

"Right."

**Room 205**

"Who's playing music in the room next to us?" Dark Link asked.

"It's probably Mei Ling and her songs from her stupid game." Shadoux sighed.

"You know, you're a good girl. We kinda think the same way. It's very mysterious." Dark Link laughed, unpacking his luggage.

"So, what do you think Nick is going to make us do?" Shadoux asked.

"Probably make us clean out his toilets or something." Dark Link laughed.

"You may find that funny, but that's disgusting."

"Then I guess we're not as in common as I thought." Dark Link sighed, unfolding his card to find a number 2.

"What do you have? Mines a number 7 for whatever reason."

"I have a number two."

"So, our jobs are either not the same, or we're doing it at seperate times." Shadoux deducted.

"You don't say."

**Room 206**

"Look, just because we're partners doesn't mean I intentionally choose to have you as my partner. You understand that?" Kitana asked.

"Loud and clear." Sori sighed.

"Good. Now, go and make yourself useful or something." Kitana ordered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sori asked.

"You heard me. Do I have to make you?"

"I don't think you understand. You already know that I'm a demongod, so why bother trying to make me follow your orders?"

"Because I'm from a world where all we know is fighting. So I don't think you want to mess with me."

"And you don't want to mess with me either." Sori sighed and looked at his paper, seeing a number 1 on it.

"So looks like we're number one." Sori mentioned. Kitana looked at her paper, but was surprised to find a number eight on it.

"No, you are. I'm number eight." Kitana mumbled.

"That's odd. But, you can never expect anything in these type of things."

**Room 207**

"So give it to me straight. You are the best basketball player in your entire school, and nobody can beat you?" Thancred asked.

"That's right. Nobody's ever gotten more points than me in any game. I've actually been the reason my school got to the championships twice." Ricky grinned.

"Well, how are your grades in school?"

"They have to be good. If they aren't, then I can't play basketball."

"So, are you planning on joining the NBA any time soon?"

"Dude, what's with all the questions directed to me about basketball? Let's here a little something about you." Ricky said.

"Don't you already know. I mean, if you've played the games before, then you should know enough about me." Thancred sighed. He unfolded his paper to find a number 1 on it.

"You have a number on your paper?" Thancred asked.

"Yep, says here I have a number 4. Wonder what that means?"

"We'll find out soon."

**Room 208**

"Are the beds bouncy?" Bennie asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think you should check. You would break the beds." Yumi answered with a smile.

"Oh, ok! I'm going to go channal surfing!" Ben exclaimed, running into the tv room.

Yumi smiled, then started unpacking. She looked and noticed Ben had dropped his paper. She picked it up and unfolded it. She found a number eight on it. She then looked at hers and found a number nine on it. She grew confused by what this meant, but decided to take a quick nap before hand.

**Room 209**

"Ok, I'm just going to say it now. Why did you pick me to be your partner?" Ashley asked.

"Did you not see the way Okuni was looking at Josh. I really wanted to pick him, but I also didn't want to make any enemies on the first hour of the first day! So, I picked you." Diddy answered.

"You're a good guy Diddy." Ashley grinned. She then started unpacking. Diddy also started unpacking, but Ashley noticed something.

"Why is it that everything in your suitcase is or resembles a banana?" She asked.

"Because they're so good. I know it's stereotypical, but you try being a monkey and not go near a banana!"

"Whatever." Ashley sighed and looked at her paper. A number 5 was all there was on it.

"Something wrong?" Diddy asked.

"It's just the paper we got downstairs only shows a five for me." Ashley responded. Diddy looked at his, but found a number 4 on his.

"That's really unusual."

**Room 210**

"This place looks nice." Josh said, looking around the room.

"Your right. And we get to stay here for however long it takes until everyone is gone." Okuni smiled.

"Well, I'm going to start unpacking." Josh said, putting his lugage on the bed. To his surprise however, Okuni had put her lugage on the same bed.

"Oh, this was the bed you wanted? Well, then I guess that means we're going to have to share beds!" Okuni said happily.

"Well, this is quite the role reversal." Josh muttered to himself. He decided to look at his paper, and he saw a number 9 on his.

"Wait, the paper doesn't show a job on it? All it shows is a number." Josh asked, confused.

"Let me see what mine says." Okuni looked at hers to find a number 3.

"You have a three?"

"No, mines a nine." Josh mentioned, growing even more confused.

"We'll figure out what it means soon." Okuni smiled.

* * *

_And that raps it up. I hope I didn't screw up any of your characters. Next chapter will have the rest of the hotel explored, not to mention you'll figure out what each of the jobs are, and who does which._

_And just to let everyone know, I drawn a map of my city where the competition is. I also included a distance scale. I will be following the locations based on this map. So until next time._


End file.
